The Galapagos Islands
by bridgestocross
Summary: After Hong Kong, Annie needs a little time to regroup and regain her balance. When she's finally ready, she asks Auggie to meet her in the Galapagos Islands to see if they can ever get back what they lost. Annie & Auggie. Mostly fluff, plus a bit of angst. Multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't stop staring at the ocean. The color of it was so indescribable. Somewhere between azure, teal, and aquamarine. After living so long in the muddiness of shadows, Annie felt like she was filling her lungs, soul and mind with the vivid colors of this magical place.

It had been a month since she'd last spoken to Auggie. After that last phone call as the boat sped away from Hong Kong, she'd sent him a quick text explaining that she needed time to get her head together before she could see him again. His only response was, "When you're ready, I'm here."

Typical Auggie. Well, typical for some. Not for her. So far, he'd surprised her. She'd expected him to keep tabs on her, especially since she wasn't trying particularly hard to hide anymore, but thankfully, no one had contacted her.

After almost of month of solitude at La Casa de Marita on Isabela Island in the Galapagos Islands, she'd finally felt ready; both mentally and emotionally. She'd cleared her head and made a sort of tentative peace with herself about what she'd done and what she'd allowed herself to become in the last six months. She picked up her new burner cell and sent a text with simply the address of the hotel. Sixty seconds later was his brief reply.

"_On my way."_

As she read it, she felt herself smiling like a school girl with her first crush. Not only was he coming, he was coming immediately. She knew better than to try and anticipate his travel plans. Auggie did everything in a unique manner. He'd once said to her that she always did the unexpected, but that was also true of him. Annie had learned long ago that his means and methods could be cryptic and confounding, but one truth remained; she could count on him. Now, it would be time for her to show him that he could count on her too.

Annie had spent most of the next day snorkeling with Javier, the owner of a local tour company, as they checked out possible new locations for sea turtles watching. Annie had bonded with the man almost instantly. It was something in the eyes, she could tell. He'd seen things; done things. He was quiet, but observant. It was the same look that Annie saw reflected back at her in the mirror. She wondered if a person ever lost that haunted look. Javier's wife, Graciela, was his exact opposite. Upon their first meeting, she'd grabbed Annie and squeezed her tightly and now whenever she was in her presence, Graciela always seemed to be touching her. It reminded her so much of Danielle. Some people always needed contact of some sort. Danielle was forever hugging her, or squeezing her shoulder, or tucking in a loose strand of hair. Annie stopped those thoughts in their tracks before she began crying into her snorkel mask.

She watched as Javier swam back to the boat.

"Anna!" Graciela called. "Comida."

Annie smiled as she hauled herself up onto the boat and tossed her mask and flippers aside. As usual, Graciela had laid a gorgeous table with fresh fruit, pastries and cheese.

"So, 'is good?" She asked. "The turtles?"

"Si, muy bien." Annie responded and then switched to English. Graciela had asked her to practice whenever possible. She wanted to be able to converse more easily with English guests, but was still uncomfortable. "It's so beautiful down there. I could watch them all day."

"Watch your back, no?"

Annie frowned in confusion but when Graciela laid a gentle hand on her back, she realized her skin had reddened under the direct sun.

"Ouch." Annie got up and walked to her backpack and put on a sundress and hat over her bathing suit.

"Today, no more." She decided for Annie's benefit as she began filling their plates.

Javier had joined them at the small table and seemed to be watching his wife with a sly grin. Finally, he reached out for her hand.

"Te amo, mi amor."

Annie was stunned by the simple admission from Javier. For a month now, he'd barely spoken anything to her or his wife in her presence, but now, he looked at her with a twinkle in his eye that Annie hadn't seen before.

Graciela blushed furiously as she passed out the plate. "Para ti." She handed one to Annie and then looked at her husband from under her gorgeously long lashes. "I am pregnant." She answered simply as her husband held her hand.

"Oh, wow. That's amazing. I'm happy for you both." Annie spoke from her heart. Javier and Graciela were such good people. At first, she'd been so mistrusting of their kindness. It had taken her almost a week to remember that not everyone was an enemy and true human kindness did exist. Now, she was witness to true love and it renewed something inside her that she'd worried had died.

"My…" she faltered. What was Auggie? Her boyfriend? Her handler? Her…friend? She watched as the curiosity bloomed on their faces. "The man I love is coming here."

Graciela immediately rose from her seat and threw her arms around Annie. "This man loves you too." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Annie answered simply, knowing it was true. Whatever had happened due to their bizarre circumstances, this underlying fact had always been true.

"When is he coming?" Javier's deep, quiet voice pulled her from her musings.

"Um, not sure, actually." She smiled to herself and then looked up to see the happy couple exchanging knowing glances.

"What?"

"Nada. Romance? How you say? Romance—ness?"

"Romantic." Annie corrected. "And yes, I suppose it is."

xXx

The breeze calmed his hot skin as he took shelter under the shade on the huge covered porch. The trip had been long and trying, but he was here now and determined to begin on a good note. The staff all seemed to know exactly who he was and who he was here to see. They'd taken care of him from the moment his taxi had pulled up in front of La Casa de Marita. Now, he'd been instructed to recline in one of the cushioned deck chairs and enjoy the warm breeze that blew in from the ocean.

He sat back and let his head fall to the perfectly positioned neck pillow. He could feel the pull of slumber and a few times tried to rouse himself before eventually giving in to the overwhelming desire to sleep.

It was only moments later that Annie found him like that. She paused at the base of the shallow steps and stared at him. She'd seen him in Hong Kong, but honestly she'd barely registered his appearance. Now, she took her time to really drink him in. He looked so completely 'Auggie' yet not.

He wore a loose white shirt with only a few buttons buttoned with dark khaki cargo shorts. His legs were crossed at the ankle and his feet were clad in shoes that looked like a cross between a running sneaker and a hiking boot. He had one arm positioned behind his head and the other one loosely at his side, with his cane firmly in his grasp. She had no doubt that at the slightest sound or touch, he'd be awake instantly.

She quietly began her assent and watched him come aware.

"Auggie?" She said from the top step.

He swung his legs over the side of the chair and rose. "Hey." He smiled.

She didn't know what she'd been planning to do. In all honestly, she hadn't really thought about it, but now, with him standing here in front of her, her body seemed to have a mind of its own. She walked the final few steps until she was in front of him. She touched his arm and watched him crinkle his eyes. She could see the uncertainty there and she knew he didn't know exactly how to handle her.

She didn't want that. She didn't want anything between them ever again that wasn't genuine and without artifice. She let her hand run up his arm and to his shoulder and pulled him in to a tight embrace. She felt his strong arms wrap around her and then in a gesture she'd forgotten, he laid a hand on the back of her head and stroked her hair. Now, the tears fell of their own volition. She'd kept her feelings on lockdown for so long. She'd gone into some sort of battle mentality and everything that wasn't the mission had been pushed away and pushed back. She hadn't even allowed herself the luxury of _thinking_ about Auggie. But now, now….it came back into her body like a punch to the chest.

Auggie felt her take a shuddering breath and he suspected she was crying. Well, maybe that was a good sign. He'd worried that she was too far gone. He'd seen it time and time again and knew well that there was a limit to how much a heart could take. He knew that once that line was crossed, there was no going back. He'd known Annie danced on that line for her own survival. When she'd sat across from him at the noodle bar in Hong Kong, she was all guts and grit. He didn't want to pull her out of that mindset, but he desperately needed to touch her. Finally, he gave in to his overwhelming need and reached for her hand. Then, it had been a gesture of compatriots; brothers-in-arms. Not lovers, not friends.

She pulled back and let her hands travel to the sides of his head. God, he looked good. She wondered if he had any idea how expressive his face was. Maybe it wasn't to everyone, but she could read him like an emotional road map. Now, he had that little wrinkle between his eyes that told her he was slightly puzzled.

"I'm okay." She answered his unspoken question.

"Are you?"

She reached up and ran her hand across the hair that hung almost to his eyes. "I'm okay."

Now he smiled and she could visibly see some tension leave his face. "I'm so glad you're here, Auggie."

She turned and bumped his shoulder with hers and waited until he'd located her elbow. "This place is soothing my soul."

He could feel it in her body. She was different. Even the muscle of her tricep felt less tense under his fingers. He remembered the last time he'd held her arm in China and it'd felt like corded steel. "I think you're right." He answered.

She'd been walking them along the beach to her little private bungalow when she stopped and turned to him. "I want that for you, too"

"I'm fine-"

"No. We don't have to talk today, but we're going to talk. I don't want you to pretend this didn't happen to you too."

Auggie could feel himself begin to respond; to dismiss her and her concerns. He was fine. He was tough. He'd been through worse, right? He turned his face into the breeze that gently blew across his face. It smelled fruity and grassy…

Annie smiled as she watched him. "They're passion flowers."

"Huh?"

"The smell. That's what you're trying to identify, right?"

"Yeah."

"They're found in other areas of the world, but only the white ones grow here."

"I'll have to take your word for it." He smiled.

"Did you know that the ancient Aztecs used these flowers for medicinal purposes?" She prattled on as they continued their walk along the beach.

"I did not know that." He smiled.

"They've been used to treat heart conditions, epilepsy, and anxiety. Mostly they're used for their sedative properties."

"Huh."

"What?"

"Maybe that explains the effect this place is having."

"Maybe." She smiled as she turned toward the bungalow. "This is it."

Annie led them to the doorway and then gave him the basics, which was really all that was needed. The one room bungalow held only a bed, nightstand, dresser, and small sitting area. A short hallway led to a large closet and bathroom.

Auggie stepped forward and easily located the bed. He sat down and pulled his messenger bag off and plopped it down.

"Are you tired?"

He kicked off his shoes and scrubbed his face with his hands. "Yeah. Sorry." He answered sheepishly as he covered a yawn. "I've been up for almost twenty-four hours."

"Don't be sorry. Why don't you take a nap? I'll be here when you wake up."

He smiled at her. "I'm gonna take a shower first and then a nap." He rose and moved toward the short hallway. "Annie?"

"Yeah?"

"Join me?"

"Are you sure?" She asked, feeling a nervous fluttering her chest. Would it be wise to jump right back in the deep end of their relationship? She wanted to do this right. She wanted to rebuild, refortify.

Auggie guessed correctly that Annie was overthinking things. He knew asking her to join him in the shower was a major infraction in the 'rebuilding a relationship' handbook, but right now, he didn't care. He was exhausted, hot, sweaty and wanted nothing more than the feeling of Annie's flesh pressed up against his body.

"Annie, it's not a problem if you don't want to." He waited and listened for the sound of movement. To his astonishment and disbelief, he soon heard the sound of her peeling her shirt off her body. In another second, he felt it land on his shoulder. Déjà vu surrounded him like a dense fog and for a moment, he felt like he might lose his balance.

She watched his face change from a shuddered and guarded expression to one of true happiness as she let her t-shirt land on his shoulder. She'd known what she was doing and she'd known he'd damn well remember the last time she'd done that. The time for games was over. If she'd learned one thing in the last six months, it was that time was fleeting and those that wasted it were fools. She knew that if he'd let her back in, she'd never waste another second. Now, she reached for his hand and pulled him toward the shower. If they were going to be together, it was going to start right now.


	2. Chapter 2

As much as he enjoyed sex, he was beginning to suspect Annie was using it as a diversion. He actually smiled when he thought about it. He never, in a million years thought he'd tire of having sex with Annie, but he was pretty sure that something more was going on here besides her insatiable lust for him.

She was in the shower now after another early morning 'go.' He grabbed the shorts that had fallen on the floor and put them on as he rose and headed for the deck of the bungalow. It was so early that even the sun had barely begun to creep up over the horizon. He could feel only the tiniest bit of heat from it as he sat on the edge of the wooden boards and let his bare feet dig into the cool sand.

The sound of the sea lions that beached themselves on the shores of Isabela Island were playfully barking and romping in the foamy surf. It was amazing that after only three days, he'd grown used to them. There was a certain simplicity with animals and Auggie was grateful for their easy company. People were hard. People asked questions and made judgments.

He heard her light footsteps coming across the room and then the squeak of the screen door.

"Hey." She said as she sat down beside him.

"Hey."

"I thought you'd go back to sleep."

He chuckled. "I think I've slept more in the last three days that I have in the last six months."

She met his comment with silence. She knew she'd been avoiding any type of heavy conversation but she'd wanted to give him time to settle. She was hoping that this place would calm him the way it had her.

"I know." She finally added.

"How long are you staying here?"

She exhaled slowly. She had purposely been avoiding thinking about that question. She was a little afraid that if she left this place, she'd go back to who she was before. She knew it was silly, but if this place was magically restoring her, the last thing she wanted to do was leave. "I don't know."

He nodded, seeming to accept her vague answer. "I have to be back by the end of the week."

She felt her stomach drop. Realistically she knew he couldn't stay here with her for long, but now it was like a stopwatch was set and their time was already slipping away. "I wish you didn't have to."

"Annie, what are we doing here?"

"Here? Or in general?"

"Both? I don't know."

She watched him as he flexed his back and stretched his legs. He was so beautiful—al hard planes and smooth skin. She wondered what she ever did to deserve him.

"I want to talk to you." She said as she exhaled with shaky breath. "I have some things I have to say."

Auggie turned to face her. She was nervous…he could hear it in her voice. He waited patiently for her to continue.

"I owe you an apology. I want you to know how sorry I am. I don't expect you to forgive me…or trust me, but I _am_ sorry."

Now Auggie rose and stepped down to the sand below. He could feel the heat of the sun now on his skin. He thought back to that day, now so long ago, when they'd sat in his apartment right after he'd been appointed as the interim DPD department head. She'd accused him of keeping secrets from her—and he had. So many secrets. At the time, they'd seemed so critical, so vital. Now, it all seemed ridiculous.

"_I'm willing to go there, Auggie. Are you?"_

He remembered hearing the conviction in her voice and at the time, he'd almost said what he'd been thinking. _You've never really been tested, Annie Walker. Wait. Just wait until you have someone else's life on the line and then we'll see how easily you give up your secrets._

But of course life was a cruel mistress, and soon enough she _had_ been tested. He'd tested her. He'd asked her not to go dark. He'd begged her. And she'd done it anyway.

The feeling of her warm hand on his bare back startled him.

"Auggie?"

He turned and smiled at her. He'd never been much of a talker, and now was no exception. The words wouldn't come. He didn't know what to say. Did he forgive her? Yes. Of course. But, there was the follow up question right on its heels…would she do it again? And could he live with that?

"It's okay, Annie." He tried to offer her the solace she sought.

She stood in front of him and watched the mask go up. His feelings were buried deep and his disguise was firmly in place. She'd hurt him. Of course that had not been her intention. She'd been in the middle of an epic battle and made the only strategic move she could. But, there'd been consequences.

"I want…I want to go back. I want you back."

"You have me. You'll always have me." He tried to give her the reassurance she needed.

She turned and walked the short distance to the water; letting the push and pull of the tide calm her inner turmoil. After a moment she turned back and saw that Auggie had stepped forward too and now stood behind her. "I want you to be honest with me, Auggie."

Auggie blew out a frustrated breath. What did she want from him? His heart, flayed open and gushing? It was really hard to be pissed off at someone that had done something so self-sacrificing for her country. Suddenly the memory of his father popped into his head after he'd come home from Walter Reed, blind, broken, lost. He'd expected sympathy and even pity, but what he'd gotten from his father was anger.

At the time, he didn't understand, but with the help of a shrink (for both of them) he learned that his father was mad _at him_. Furious, in fact, for putting himself in a position to be so badly injured. Here he was, a hero to most, praised for his sacrifice, and his father acted like he'd intentionally blinded himself, like a kid messing around with firecrackers. It had seemed ludicrous but when Annie had run headlong into danger, the same anger had flared in him too.

"I don't want to be honest." He answered her finally.

Annie felt his words like a slap to the face. Well, she'd asked for it, she supposed. Even if he wasn't telling her exactly what he was feeling, he was certainly feeling something.

"Okay."

"I love you, Annie." He said the only thing that he knew for sure.

"I love you too." She responded as she slid one hand around his waist and pulled him to her. She watched him smile down at her, and even though it didn't reach his eyes, it was enough—for now.

xXx

The last thing Auggie expected during his brief stay on Isla Isabela was to be in a sea kayak with a stranger named Javier, but he'd learned long ago to roll with the punches and when Annie said that he and Graciela were good people, that were enough for him.

Now, two hours into their excursion, he felt his biceps burning from paddling. Javier wasn't much of a talker, and for that he was enormously grateful. When Annie had introduced him to Javier, the man had made no comment about him being blind. He'd wondered if Annie told him beforehand, but honestly, it didn't matter much anymore. He'd been blind for long enough now that he accepted it as part of his description: tall, dark hair, blind. At least that's what he told himself most days.

Now, he felt Javier turn them into the surf. After crashing through a few small waves, he felt the kayak tilt as Javier got out. Auggie followed suit and stepped into shallow water.

"I want to show you something."

Auggie helped Javier haul the kayak out of the water and then onto the beach. Once the boat was out of his grasp, he stopped and waited. It was only a moment later that he felt Javier grip his forearm and place his hand on the man's shoulder. It certainly wasn't the sighted guide style he preferred, but there was a certain simplicity to it.

Auggie let Javier lead and he naturally fell into step behind him. They walked from the sand onto a grassy tertian and then up a rocky hill. Auggie was beginning to worry for his footing when Javier stopped.

"What did you want to show me?"

"Listen."

Auggie tilted his head and suddenly realized there were noises of life all around him. "Wow." It sounded like slithering…and then burping?

"Iguanas." Javier responded.

"How many are there?" Auggie asked a little nervously.

Javier laughed. "I don't know? Hundreds, I'd say. This is their breeding ground."

Auggie felt Javier bend down. "Come down. Here." He took Auggie's hand off his shoulder and touched it to a large, flat rock. Auggie sat down and waited. After only a second Auggie felt something tiny scurry across his leg.

"They're babies." Javier laughed.

Auggie felt himself relax under the warmth of the sun. It was so quiet here—well apart from all the noise coming from the lizards. Who knew they made so much noise? So different from life back in DC. No people here to try and read or puzzle out. So far, this place was as honest as its marine life. What you see is what you get—well figuratively.

"Ready to go back?"

Auggie shook his head to clear his mind of his wondering thoughts. "Yeah."

Javier reversed the process and soon they were kayaking once again in the warm water. Again, Javier was quiet. Auggie had wondered if he would try and talk to him about Annie, or the circumstances that brought them out here, but instead he stayed quiet; the only sound was his paddle hitting the water.

It was only as they were hauling the kayak back onto Javier's jeep did the man reveal his true motives.

"Good exercise, no?"

"Yeah." Auggie responded, a little puzzled as he made his way to the passenger side and climbed in.

"Women talk." He laughed. "It took a long time for me to understand that Graci needs to talk." He gunned the jeep and once again Auggie held on tight. The jeep had no top or sides at all, and despite the security of the seatbelt, Auggie had trouble shaking the feeling that he was about to be flung out of the vehicle at any moment.

"Me, I don't like to talk. I like to work." Javier shouted over the rushing wind as he took a turn hard.

"Sometimes you need to talk, though." Auggie shouted in response and felt the car slow immediately.

"I suppose so." He responded as he brought the jeep to a halt. "Back at La Marita."

Auggie nodded and extricated himself from the jeep. "Thanks."

Auggie waited for a response, but there was none except the crunching of pebbles as Javier turned the jeep and sped away. Auggie turned to walk back into the hotel when he heard Annie call his name.

"Hi."

"Did you have fun with Javier?" She asked as she bumped his hand to offer a lead.

'Yeah." He grabbed her arm and let her pull him forward. He didn't really know what else to say about their quiet time together. It wasn't 'fun' exactly, but it was a sort of meditative experience. Maybe that was exactly what Javier had been offering him. As he walked back toward their bungalow, he definitely felt a sort of peace that he hadn't had before he left.

"What did you do with Graciela?" He asked.

"Just hung out. Talked. You know."

Auggie smiled. Maybe there was a lesson here. For some, talking was therapeutic. He had never found it to be so. For him, talking was exhausting and stressful. He'd done it out of necessity and obligation, but his preferred method of stress relief definitely lie in either a punishing physical workout, or else in total quiet.

He remembered a few weeks after he'd been home from Walter Reed how overwhelmed he'd become by sound. The constant need to observantly _listen_ all the time coupled with the necessity of asking questions left him highly overstimulated. He wasn't a verbal creature by nature. He was more of an observer…a watcher. One of his instructors told him that he'd adapt. It would take time for his brain to reroute the neural pathways, but it would happen. Auggie supposed that somewhere along the line, it had happened, but it was still an adaptation; like a lifetime of being forced to use your right hand even though your natural inclination was to use your left.

"What does Javier know about you? About us?"

Annie felt surprised by the turn in conversation. "Nothing."

"Nothing at all?"

Annie pulled them to a stop and turned to face him. "I didn't tell him anything, but I suspect he might have some idea."

"Why?"

Annie waited and watched him. She knew he was asking for a specific reason, but she wasn't quite sure what it was. She knew that _he knew_ she'd never divulge state secrets, so that couldn't be the reason for his concern.

"I think he's been through something similar. He has a few tells."

"Yeah. I picked up on that too."

"You did?"

Auggie shrugged off the annoyance of yet again being underestimated because he couldn't see. "Yeah, I mean, I can't be positive, but I thought he might have some military training."

"He doesn't talk about it."

"No, I don't suppose he would."

"Do you ever feel like everyone can see the lies we tell written all over us?" Annie asked as she turned her faced into the breeze.

Auggie frowned in confusion. "No. I think you wouldn't be a CIA officer if you couldn't beat a polygraph."

"Not those kinds of lies."

"What's the matter, Annie?" He asked tenderly as he reached out and stroked her hair. He could feel the sadness radiating off her.

"I think I got lost. During the…last mission." She couldn't bring herself to say Henry's name aloud. "I think the lines blurred and I'm having trouble." She answered softly as she dropped her head.

Auggie couldn't bear to hear the defeat in her voice. "You're gonna be okay, Walker."

Annie shook her head that yet again he was coming to her rescue. That wasn't the goal of her time here with him. If she was going to break down the wall he'd built due to her own actions, then she needed to show him that he could trust her as much as she trusted him.

"You are too, Auggie."

"I'm—"

She interrupted him. "You can trust me. Please. Trust me."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Just a quick note to say a most heartfelt thank you to all of you that have left me such wonderful reviews. I assure you that I read each one with deep appreciation. **_

xXx

They sat across the table from each other in the small, but lovely dining room on the third floor of the hotel. The meal was over and they were both relaxing with coffee and a dessert tray that included fresh fruit, custard and rich chocolate cake.

"When I suggested the Galapagos Islands, I assumed it'd be a lot more rural than this." Auggie smirked as he sipped his coffee.

"There are parts of the islands totally inaccessible except for small boats."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know." She answered as she toyed with her custard. She noticed that Auggie only ate a few bites of the papaya.

"I just wanted to find a place on the map where no one could find us."

"I remember." She answered as she swallowed hard, remembering standing on the platform in Copenhagen listening to his voice on the payphone as the local police swirled around her.

"I knew you were in trouble."

She turned back sharply to face him. His face had gone from playful and relaxed to serious in a flash. Now, he leaned forward and held out his hand. She quickly put hers in his.

"I just didn't realize how much." He added.

"I didn't either. You have to know that, Auggie. I didn't plan it. I didn't think—"

"Why didn't you trust me?"

He felt her hand jerk in his and knew her instinct was to pull back. He held on though and hoped she would stick it out.

"I did—"

"I wanted you to find another way. I said—"

"I know what you said." She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself with slow breaths. For months afterwards, she could hear his voice in her ear, over and over again. _"Annie, please don't do this; you'll be working without CIA protection…without me."_

"Then why? Why didn't you want me to help you?"

"He would've killed you, Auggie. After I turned down his offer to join him at Lexington, he was out for blood. You were his next target. I'm sure of it."

Now it was Auggie that released her hand as he sat back and contemplated her words. In all the scenarios he'd worked out, that had never really played into it. After all, he wasn't afraid of Henry. He'd almost killed the man with his bare hands. But he hadn't considered Annie's fear _for_ him and how that'd color her decision.

"You know, since the beginning, you've always done things your own way. I know it drove Joan crazy in the beginning."

"But you always—"

"Trusted you? Yeah, I did."

"But not about going dark. Right, Auggie? You think I made a mistake."

Auggie crossed his arms over his chest, unsure whether or not to reveal the truth. After all, it was only his truth. She, of course, had her own.

"I think it's playing with fire."

"And we got burned."

"Yeah, we did."

Annie finally pushed away the custard that she'd barely touched. She'd hoped they'd reach some understanding during their time here, but clearly there was still a chasm between them.

"I'm done. Do you want to go back?" She asked.

"Yeah, but let's take a walk on the beach." He said as he stood and waited for her. She watched him as he carefully pushed his chair in and then let the back of his hand trail along the table's edge.

It was tight in the elegant dining room and Annie had to maneuver Auggie so that he walked mostly behind her until they entered the wider foyer. She watched him quickly unfurl his cane and then turn to her. His words from their time long ago in Barcelona came slamming back into her head, _"It's because of me, isn't it? You think I'm some sort of a burden." _

Annie bumped his hand and waited for him to locate her elbow. Then she led them down the stairwell and out onto the beach. There was a thought niggling at the back of her mind that she didn't want to surface, but now that it was in her consciousness, she was having a hard time ignoring it. She remembered that last conversation right after she'd pinched the little German girl's cell phone. She remembered him saying that he'd been kicked out of the building. He'd said that she was alone… but so was he.

It was like watching a jigsaw puzzle coming together right before her eyes. All those moving pieces—all that confusion suddenly becoming a clear picture. She'd been worried about him. Would she have still decided to let Calder 'kill' her if Auggie hadn't been blind? Well, there was no way to answer that. The facts were the facts.

Auggie was mostly leading her now that they were on the beach. As long as there weren't any stray sea lions lounging near the water's edge, he was mostly fine doing the navigating. Annie had gone quiet during the last part of the meal and he didn't like the vibe that was radiating off of her. Something had happened and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Wanna sit?' He asked as he pulled them to a stop.

"Sure." She responded as she slid down to the sand and pulled off her sandals.

Auggie leaned back and braced himself with his elbows; stretching out his long legs and crossing them at the ankles. "I can hear you thinking, you know."

"You've said that before."

"Well, your brain's working so hard I think I smell smoke."

"Har." She answered as she bumped shoulders with him. "I just have a lot on my mind."

Auggie nodded and waited. He'd learned long ago that with Annie, it was best to wait it out. After another few minutes, he was rewarded for his patience.

"I don't want to hurt you."

Auggie hadn't been expecting that. Suddenly he felt a familiar dread in his gut. "What are you saying, Annie?" If she was breaking up with him again, then it was best to get it over with.

"I think I made the decision to go dark for more reasons that I consciously recognized at the time."

Auggie frowned in confusion. "What else could there be except to try and get the jump on Henry? I mean, why else would you fake your death?"

"It was the best way to get close to him. I know that for sure."

"So, you have no regrets. I get it."

"You think I don't have regrets? Do you have any idea the pain I put my family through?" She spat back, angrily.

Auggie felt the heat of his own temper rising. "Yeah. I do."

She turned and saw the hard set of his jaw. "I'm sorry. That was a dumb thing to say to you."

Auggie sat forward and bent his legs so that his forearms rested on his knees. "Forget it."

Annie looked back at the ocean. Why was she doing this? Why was she hurting him again? She'd come here to apologize, and she was sorry. Profoundly sorry. But another truth had risen along with it and that was that Auggie's disability and his subsequent vulnerability played a significant role in that decision. If she were dead, then Henry would have his pound of flesh. He'd leave Auggie alone. He'd be safe.

Maybe he'd been right when she'd come back to see him after her mission with Helen and he'd said that if you're a spy, then you can't have love. You have to choose.

"Annie, I want to ask you something."

"Yeah."

"If we're together…and something like this happens again, what'll you do?"

"I don't imagine I'll be faking my death ever again." She tried to laugh.

"No, but there will be missions—dangerous missions."

"That's part of the job, Auggie. You know that. You used to—"

"Be a field agent?"

"Yeah." She finished softly. "You and I both know the risks. I accept that. I want to do this job."

"I want you to trust me when I tell you not to do something."

"And I want you to trust me when I tell you I know what I'm doing."

Auggie stayed silent. There really wasn't anything else to say. It was becoming increasingly clear to him that they were in two very different places in their careers and their lives. Despite her declaration that their lives outside of Langley should be more important than their lives inside it, her actions were the exact opposite. She'd given up everything to chase Henry into the dark.

"Auggie, the thing with Henry…that was extreme. It won't ever be like that again."

"I know."

"Even after everything, I'm still sorry. You know that, right?"

"I know I keep repeating myself Walker, but I have to ask again; why didn't you trust me?"

"I did—"

"No. You dismissed me and followed your own path."

"I didn't think there was any other way to get him."

Auggie turned and faced the ocean. "We could've found a way together."

"How? With you kicked out of Langley and me running around Frankfort with no backup?"

"Yes. It's not like we haven't improvised before." He tried to keep his voice calm and neutral.

"What do you want from me?"

She sounded exhausted and he felt momentarily guilty for pushing so hard. "I think you did what you did as a direct result of your feelings for me."

Annie turned sharply to him and studied his shadowed profile. The sun was dipping low and the sky was lit with deep purples and blues. She leaned her head on his arm and was rewarded when she felt his lips touch her hair. She needed to remember times like this. Did anything else really matter if she didn't have this?

"I gambled with this…with us. I'm grateful you didn't give up on me."

He reached down and pulled her closer to him. Sometimes she was so tough, so impenetrable. Other times, like now, she seemed as fragile as a flower petal.

"I'd never give up on you, Annie," he swallowed hard, "but don't underestimate me. I can handle myself."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"I think we just need a better emergency plan." She said and felt him vibrate with laughter.

"Yeah. That's a good start."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warning: Mature Content**_

xXx

They walked hand in hand back to the bungalow. For now, the soul baring conversation on the beach would have to be enough. Auggie had recognized his match in Annie; especially in that neither one of them could let down their guard completely.

What they could not say with their voices, however, they could say with their bodies. Auggie paused in the doorway and felt the pull of his hand as Annie continued to walk. She stopped when she realized he wasn't following.

"Auggie?"

He said nothing, only pulled her back toward him.

She was always surprised by his strength. Annie knew that shouldn't surprise her. She'd become very familiar with his body, but in moments like this, he was able to halt her progress and pull her back toward him with ease.

The look on his face was so intense, so sincere, that she felt her breath catch in her throat. She reached up now and touched the side of his face. He leaned into her touch slightly and right there was the confirmation that she needed that he was hers; forever hers.

He grabbed her around the waist with one hand and pulled her to him while his lips found hers. This kiss was hungry, and passionate. He hadn't wanted to tell her how much she scared him; how he worried for her life. But now, here in the stillness of the humid air, he knew he was revealing everything…and it was alright.

She pulled back from him so that they could make it to the bed. She'd already managed to unbutton the top three buttons of his blue shirt and somehow the straps of her sundress were so low on her arms that the tops of her breasts were exposed. She felt her pulse pounding as she slid down to the bed and pulled him on top of her. He dipped down low and kissed the side of her neck. She could feel the heat of his breath as he worked his way up to her jawline and to the sensitive skin behind her ear.

Auggie could feel the desire vibrating in her and it added to his own overwhelming need for her. They'd made love several times since he landed on the island, but this…tonight, was like a starving man feeding at a feast. Everything about her ignited his senses. The smell of her…fruity and tart. The taste of her skin; salty and rich. The sounds she made; the sighs and sudden intakes of breath guided him like a runway lights to pilot. Her body was his own personal playground and he delighted in the ways he could command a response out of her.

Annie felt like heat was exploding within her. She'd never felt like this before. Such need. Such overwhelming need and urgency. He'd been away from her for so long, but tonight, now, he was here. He was here.

He never wanted to stop touching her. As long as his body was in some way touching hers, she was safe. He hadn't realized how he'd protected himself during the months she'd been gone. Every day, Annie was either alive or dead. He'd prepared himself equally. Now, it was over and she was here. Safe. It made his breath shudder. She was safe. She was alive. She'd come back.

Annie could see the desire in his eyes and she reached to meet his with her own. She could feel herself digging her fingernails into his back. She pulled him down, wanting to feel the weight of him on top of her body. She wanted all of him. Everything.

"I love you. I love you, Auggie."

He stopped and rolled them over so that she was above him. He'd held her entire weight above him as if she weighed nothing. He didn't speak. He didn't think he could get the words to come out of his mouth. Expressing his feeling s had never been easy, but that wasn't the problem right now. The problem was that he didn't think he could speak without cracking and for whatever reason, he didn't want Annie to see that right now. Instead, he opened the remaining buttons on her sundress until it flowed around her like a gossamer cape. He could feel the light, gauzy material on his legs and when she bent down over him, he could feel her silky hair against his bare chest.

When she'd spoken those words, she hadn't expected him to say them back. She'd learned long ago that Auggie did things in his own time and his own way. She'd learned to read the signs more carefully and now, he was speaking to her in so many other ways besides words. He touched her with reverence. When he unbuttoned her dress, he'd pushed it aside with care and she'd watched him inhale deeply through his nose as he let his hands work their way down from her shoulders , up her arms and then to the sides of her breasts.

Annie knew he'd never touched another woman the way he touched her. Now, her desire for him overpowered her as she let her body settle over his. She could feel his sharp hipbones and strong thighs under her. His strong fingers held her hips tightly and guided her movements until their individual rhythms became one.

He'd collapsed against her as the last of his strength left him. It was all he could do to pull her in close before his eyes closed with total exhaustion. He slept now for all the nights he'd spent pacing and afraid. He'd been so torn for so long. Loving someone like Annie…it's was like trying to catch the moonlight. She was fleeting. They would burn bright together, but eventually, they would burn out.

Now wasn't the time to worry about that though. Right now, she was tucked tight against him with her hot skin cooling rapidly under the sweet ocean breeze that blew in from the open shutters.

Hours later, in the near darkness of the crescent moon, she studied his profile. His eyes remained closed, but she was relatively sure Auggie was awake. Whatever he was thinking about was taking him far away from her. She didn't think he knew she was awake and watching him, but she couldn't be sure. For now, she let her eyes feast on him. All those horrible lonely nights where she'd pushed the memories of him away were a very fresh memory. She tried then not to imagine what it would be like to hold him again…to feel his hands on her body. It was too hard. She'd told herself she'd closed off that part of herself, but it was a lie. He'd never left her. In her imagination, he'd talked to her every day and guided her movements until that fateful day she'd come face to face with Henry Wilcox in a dirty back alley of Kowloon.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" His deep voice rumbled.

"Why aren't you?"

Now his eyes opened and he rolled to his side with his hand supporting his head. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"You." He answered simply. Auggie figured the simplest answer would have to do.

Annie smiled and reached out to push the hair out of his eyes. He captured her hand and pressed his lips to the center of her palm. "I love you, too."

Suddenly a wall of emotion welled up in her like a tsunami. She pushed herself against him and wrapped her arms around him.

Auggie could feel her trembling and tried to sooth her.

"You're okay, Walker. I've got you." He crooned as he stroked her hair. He could feel her take a shuddering breath and the nodding motion of her head. Finally, she pushed back from him and wiped her face.

"Sorry." She pushed herself back so that she leaned against the wicker headboard.

Auggie reached out and located her hand. "Don't be."

"I never thought I'd see you again." She let out a watery laugh. "Sometimes I don't even think this is real."

His heart broke a little. She'd gone further into the dark than he realized. He'd never gone that far for a mission and doubted he ever really could. It took a special kind of agent to make that sacrifice and it was both highly respectful and terrifying that Annie could do it.

"You thought you'd die out there."

"I was sure of it. I was just praying I'd take Henry with me."

"Why? Why would you give up your life to get him?"

Annie let her head fall back against the headboard. That was the million dollar question, wasn't it? Why? After all, it was only a mission. She was only doing a job. She didn't have to go dark. She didn't have to chase Henry and eventually kill him. Why? Why did she take on this mission?

"He hurt too many people."

"He did." Auggie agreed with that assessment. "But I didn't want you to die, Annie. I didn't want you to risk that much." He tried to keep his voice steady.

"I didn't want to die." She chuckled humorlessly. "I was hoping I'd make it out alive, but I didn't think it was possible. Especially after I got in that car with him. I'm still surprised he didn't just kill me right away."

"I am too, actually."

"You are?"

"Yeah. He was such a loose cannon by then. I didn't know what the hell he was gonna do."

"Yet you still predicted his movements and were able to slow him down enough for me to catch him."

"Well, it was an educated guess." He smiled.

"You're really good. You know that?"

"You too."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Nothing good ever follows that question, but go ahead."

"What would you have done? If you'd been the agent on the ground?"

Auggie was hoping she'd never ask that particular question. Especially since it'd plagued him since almost the beginning. He pushed himself up so that he too, was sitting with his back against the headboard.

"I would've trusted my handler."

Annie felt herself come up short. Had this whole conversation been a way for him to circle back around to that point?

"Auggie—"

"Mostly." He smiled and turned toward her. "Joan was my handler for most of my missions. She was there, in my ear when Natasha was taken by the FBI." He exhaled as he let that moment wash back over him. Not going to that meet had been agonizing, but Joan had kept him safe and kept him on point. He'd been furious with her. So furious that he'd reenlisted in the Army later that week. Then it was Joan that had been furious with him.

"I knew what I had to do. I—"

"I know, Annie. But you need to trust me, too. I have more experience than you do."

Annie threw back the covers and paced to the window. "So, everything I did was just a rookie mistake?"

Auggie knew that his comment would enflame her, but instead of fire, her words were monotone; lifeless.

"No. I don't know." He rose and walked to her. "It's easy for me to say that now. After it's over. I wasn't in your shoes, Annie. But I stand by my feelings. I think we could've found a different way."

She turned and saw him standing behind her. She was so tired. She wanted to forget this conversation and just live in the moment with him. But that wasn't reality and she wondered if they'd ever be able to get past this point of contention.

She was about to speak to defend herself again. She needed him to understand…to accept that she had her reasons and if she had to do it all over again, she'd do the same damn thing. Before she got a chance to begin, he spoke.

"I want to get past this. I think I've made myself clear. I know you have." He stepped closer to her and ran his hands up her arms. "I want to get past this." He said softly.

She could feel the rumble of his deep voice in her chest. He was offering her peace. No apologies, no accusations—just peace. She let herself fall into him and was rewarded when his arms wrapped tightly around her. "Me too, Auggie."

"I don't want to lose you. Not ever."

The conviction in his voice tore at her heart. She realized when she put her life at risk; she took his along with it. She needed to remember that. She tried to put herself in his shoes. Watching him walk out the door time and time again, wondering if he'd make it home safely…or at all. It was a tough thing to handle and she needed to respect that he'd chosen a life with her, even under those circumstances.

"I'm sorry." She said. She'd apologized before and she'd meant it before, but now, with newfound respect and understanding for the pain she'd caused him, she repeated those words.

"I'm sorry, too." He said.

She didn't know why he was apologizing, and he didn't offer any explanation. It didn't matter. She forgave him. Totally and completely. She'd meant what she'd said. This…them…was more important than any mission.

_**A/N:**_

_**Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I, as always, am deeply grateful for your words. This is the final chapter. It was never meant to be a long story…just a moment in time for Annie and Auggie to confront their feelings. **_


End file.
